My prior application, Ser. No. 015,065 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,958) disclosed a device for attaching a magnifying lens to a handset wherein the handset generally contemplated was of the type having a mouthpiece cover screwed onto the base of the handset, thus providing a groove between these parts. The preferred attachment fit in this groove to secure a lens to the handset. In one embodiment, an engagement means having a socket was secured to the handset, and a projection on a lens frame extended into the socket. The disclosure of my prior application is incorporated by reference.
Other attachments for telephones were cited in the prior application, and reference is made to that application for a discussion of those citations.